


Sherlock Discovers Boba

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Boba Tea, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers that bubble tea makes the best spitballs in the world. Mycroft is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Discovers Boba




End file.
